Diary of a surrogate mom
by tiana-swan-cullen
Summary: B: Bella has the power to have human qualities including pregnancy. when Carlisle discovers how to remove and unthaw frozen vampire eggs, she becomes a possible surrogate mom. See Edward and Bella through several trials and tribulations BxE CANONC.r&r plz STORY IS BEING MOVE TO NEW ACCOUNT...TIANASWANCULLEN2
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!! :(**

**This is the newest story and the one that one at the poll with 23 votes. I hope it is everything you guys expect it to be and so much more. :) Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Life was great. I got my Edward back. My family. I even got changed into the vampire I am today. Everything was good until I was informed of my power. Human tendencies.

I _could _sleep, eat, and... well, Let's cut right to the chase. IO could get pregnant. Yes, you heard right. I mean a pregnant vampire? Who ever heard of such a thing? No one had. That is, until, I wound up pregnant. Thus leading to vampire surrogacy. So let's back up a couple of months and see what has led to this disastrous inner conflict and scattered emotions. Back to where it all began.

"Bella!" Edward shouted, running at vampire speed to catch me as I fell. "What is it, Love? What's wrong?"

"I...I'm nauseous. I-can't—I can't keep any blood down. I threw it all up. Feel hungry and...so weak." I tried to answer between the consistent pains that hit me ever so often. Edward held a look of panic over his features as he yelled for Carlisle to come quickly.

Before a second was complete, every member of the Cullen family was present and accounted form, standing at the bathroom door. When Carlisle took in the sight of me twisted in pain while in Edward's arms, he moved through the members at the door whose mouths were hanging open.

Carlisle asked me what was wrong and all that, but I couldn't answer. I couldn't find the words. Even if I found the words, there would be no way to get passed the pain to voice them. The pain was in my lower abdomen. Edward told Carlisle the limited answers that I had given him. I finally spit out that the pain was in my stomach and how it was aching and that I felt pain in my back, which had just started.

I could see the wheels turning in Carlisle's head. Edward's head snapped up at what I assumed was Carlisle's thoughts.

"That's not possible." My love's voice was that of shock and disbelief.

"It's highly unlikely. That's true, but when has Bella ever been normal," Was I supposed to take offense to that? "Strange in a good way though. It won't hurt to try it." I guess Jasper felt the confusion coming from me because he said, "Can someone please explain?"

Edward told Carlisle to go in a quiet voice. Carlisle ran out of the bathroom at vampire speed and though I couldn't see him, I knew that he was leaving. I could hear the wind his speed made rustles the leaves in the forest and pretty soon, he was gone.

"Where is—" I started, but it turned into an agonizing wail.

"Just hold on a minute, Love. Everything will be fine. I don't want to tell anyone about this until I know that it is a possibilty." I started to object his words, but he shook his head. "Please, Love. Just this one time?" I looked into his golden orbs and I couldn't help but concur.

"I can't see her future!" Alice yelled.

"What do you mean, Darling?"Jasper asked, pulling her face in his hands.

"It's blank. There's nothing there. It's like she doesn't have any future to look into." I was starting to get freaked out by her admittion.

"Alice that's not possible. She's right here. Live and well."Edward said.

"I don't know. I just can't! I'll I see is black. I know you can see it too. I'm not lying and I don't know all of the answers!" Alice yelled. If she was capable, she would be crying.

"Well, if you—,"Edward started. I didn't even want him to finish that thought. I knew he would only regret it later.

"STOP!" I yelled over them. Esme was about to jump in, along with Jasper, but I shut the both of them up with my one word. "Don't. Argue. Alice it's okay. I'm fine and will be fine." That sounded like reassurance to myself. Even I could tell. More pain. I groaned.

"It'll be okay, Love." Edward nodded. I smiled, but I think it looked like more of a grimace. Now all that was left to do was wait for Carlisle's return.

We didn't have to wait long of course. Because minutes later, Carlisle was telling Edward to bring me to the makeshift hospital room. Edward laid me on the hospital bed and I recognized a machine. I wasn't experienced in it. I'd never used it, but I've seen it on T.V. The ones they use on pregnant women. But then that would mean... They think I'm pregnant?!

"You have all the symptoms Bella. You're nauseous, tired, and having pain in the abdomen, which can possibly be Braxton Hicks, and it certainly won't do any harm to just _see_." Carlisle said before I could even get a word out. I nodded in agreement. "Okay, lift your shirt please."

I did as I was asked and I could see a bump. We all gasped. That wasn't there when I took a shower this morning. I looked at Carlisle as he put a liquid on my belly. Then I heard the strangest beeping. Like a heart beat. I looked towards the machine's monitor. There was something there. Two somethings.

"Carlisle?" Edward and I asked?

"It's true. This is amazing. Bella, Edward, you're having twins." Carlisle said.

"But—," Edward stuttered.

"No 'buts'. I'll have Eleazor come as soon as possible. But in the mean time, I want you, Bella, to get some human food. I think it might help." Carlisle ordered. For you and the babies. I was shocked to say the least. That's when I heard glass shattering downstairs.

**So what did you guys think? This is the story that won in the polls. I was surprised that this one won. Well, I guess that was okay. I'm looking forward to continuing this story and having longer chapters. I don't think it's fair to space out the updates for such short chapters. Wish me luck on this story and my many others. And as always 'reviews make writer's happy. A happy writer makes for faster updates!' :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	2. Rosalie and shopping

**Okay so I hope you like this story so far. I haven't really thought about it in the depth that I should have, but who can fault me for having a busy life? I'm going with the flow except on some parts and I hope you like the flow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! ^~^**

_...I was shocked to say the least. That's when I heard glass shattering downstairs. _

I attempted to get up, but Edward told me not to strain myself. I realized that Carlisle had left the room. I listened carefully to what was being said downstairs.

Of course I didn't have to strain my hearing because Rosalie was yelling... LOUDLY.

"It's not fair! She gets everything! It's not fair that none of us can have any children, but _she _can! She didn't even want kids, dammit! And she gets two? How is that fair? Exactly, it isn't! I HATE her! I ca—,"

"That is enough Rosalie!" Esme stepped in. "You think I don't want a child of my own? I do! I do desperately, but I will never blame, my daughter, for what she has been blessed with! Instead of throwing a tantrum, you should help her. Help her get ready for motherhood. I also don't think you have any right to say what Bella didn't want. Did you ever stop to think that maybe she wanted kids, but chose Edward because she loved him so much?"

All was quiet. In all honesty, I had only thought about having kids once. That was when I was like ten and before my mother continued to tell me everything that could go wrong if I had a child young. Then Edward came and all my thoughts of having a child flew out of the window. I didn't want a baby if it wasn't with him. I didn't think it was possible.

Rosalie wasn't completely right about me not wanting kids. I would 7never admit that to Edward because the guilt would nearly kill him. Even if I could have kids now it would always play on his mind that if I couldn't get pregnant, he would've been the one responsible for taking that away from me.

I felt Edward run smooth circles on my arms, effectively calming me.

"Don't worry about Rosalie, my Bella. You shouldn't worry over such nonsense," Edward whispered into my ear.

"Oh, but you see, it _isn't_ nonsense." I said. I removed Edward's hands off of me and despite—Edward's protests— walked back to our room.

I covered my face as I sat on the bed. Maybe if I covered my eyes and opened them again, all would be well. I felt an electric jolt run through me as someone entered the room, and I knew that it was my Edward. I could hear and feel him walk over to me and kneel before me. His hands wrapped around my wrists. He slowly removed my hands away from my face giving me no choice but to look at him.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"No! No, I'm not okay!" I hadn't meant to raise my voice, but he remained calm.

"Will you tell me?" Edward asked. I waited to gather my thoughts before I spoke.

"I'm pregnant. With twins. I don't know where to start. I don't know how to be a mom. I don't know how to raise children. I'm confused. Vampires don't get pregnant. It goes against everything! As if that isn't enough, my own sister hates me. I know I probably sound childish and—,"

"Don't. You were merely telling me your thoughts and problems. You are not childish. You _are_ pregnant with twins. It miraculous! You may not think you know how to be a mom, but when you were human, you did nothing but care for your parents and others. It can't be that different. Rosalie is just upset. She'll calm down. And believe it or not, you won't ever be alone. I'll always be here." Edward said. I didn't know what to say, but he assured me. I had him. That's all I needed. Everything would be okay. I gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Don't cry, love." I didn't know that I was crying. He kissed each tear before he kissed me fully on the lips.

"Thank you, Edward."

"For what?" he truly didn't know.

"Everything. For being there." I said.

"You never have to thank me for that, Bella." He said. He smiled the smile that I love oh so much and I couldn't help but smile back.

He laid me down and tucked me in. After he climbed into the bed beside me, he started to hum my lullaby that he sung when I was still a human. As a result of my exhausting day, I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke inside of Edward's arms and a tray of food in front of me. Bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes, fruit, and a glass milk. Seeing this food made my stomach growl and I looked at Edward.

"Eat it, Love. I know you want to." He said with a smirk.

"Even if I'm able to digest this properly, there is no way in the H.E. Double-hockey-sticks that I'll be able to finish it all!" I told him.

"Esme was excited and she wanted to make this delicious breakfast for you. It may not smell so delicious to me, but your stomach and our babies strongly agree with the food. Am I right?" His eyebrow rose in question.

"Totally." I answered and I took a hesitant bite of the pancakes. It was delicious. I found myself digging into the food and not leaving one drop of it behind. "Wow" I was amazed. "I've never been able to eat so much in my entire human life."

"Well that was because you were only feeding for yourself. The girls sure have an appetite." I didn't miss him saying 'girls' either.

"Girls?" I inquired.

"Yeah. I kinda got this feeling that they're gonna be two gorgeous girls that look just like you."

"I think they are boys, but we both may be in luck and we may get one of each." I said.

"I guess I didn't think about that." Edward trailed several kissed down my jaw and neck. Tilted my head a bit to give him more access.

"Bella!" Alice burst in. "Oh god! Get a room!"

"If you haven't noticed Alice we have a room and you just burst into it." Edward said. Alice looked sheepish for a moment before going back to her overly giddy self.

"Whatever! Come on, Bella. We gotta go!"Alice jumped on the bed and started to pull me off of the bed, but Edward just held me tighter.

"Go where, Alice?"

"Shopping of course. We have to get you maternity clothes. Oh and we need to look for baby stuff. Come on, Bella. You're wasting time that we don't have!"

"We have eternity Alice. What the rush? I don't ven need maternity clothes right now. Can't I just rest a bit before you torture me with your shopping?" I asked. I was a little tired still. She stilled on the bed and cocked her head to the side deep in thought.

"Umm... No! Let's go! I'll give you 2 hours to rest and that is all. Then I will be back in here, whether you like it or not, and I'll find you something to wear and do your hair."

The stupid excited pixie didn't even give me time to respond because she had jumped up and ran out of the door. I also noticed that she took the tray with the non-existent food on it away.

"She won't budge on this will she?" I asked Edward and I looked into his topaz colored eyes.

"No way. She's wanted to drag you shopping for days now and she finally has an excuse." He explained.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why would she need an excuse? Excuses never stopped her before."

"I talked to her about that and she agreed that she'd only take you shopping from now on if she had a really good excuse." Edward smiled into my neck.

"Hmm... Thank you for lessening the trips. I'm sure she is going to think of the smallest of reasons to take me shopping now. Nothing stops that little pixie for nothing." I said as I enjoyed the feeling of his lips on my neck.

"Well, I tried and we shall see how long it works." Edward chuckled, smirking into my neck. Then, as fate would have it, there was another knock on the door. I didn't hear them approaching, so it's safe to say I jumped two feet on the air at the intrusion.

"Come in," I called. My curiosity was killing me. I wanted to know who was at the door and what their appearance was about. The door opened and I got a whiff of their scent. I immediately new that it was Rosalie. I honestly didn't know how to react.

"Can we talk?" She asked me in a small voice.

"Yeah. Um, Edward could you give us a minutes?" I asked.

"Of course," Edward gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before he disappeared out of the window.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked her. I had a pretty good idea, but I didn't want to assume.

"Did you hear everything I said downstairs?" She looked sheepish. I nodded and she continued. "Well I don't think it was appropriate of me to say those things when I have nothing to back it up with. I'm really sorry. I hope that you will let me be apart of the babies' lives and find it in your heart to forgive me. And that's all."

Rosalie turned towards the door. I called for her to wait. When she turned around, I patted the bed beside me and she eagerly took a seat there. It seemed that, all of a sudden, she found the patterns on the bedspread to be very fascinating.

"Rose?" I asked her. I wanted her to look at me and see my expression.

When she finally did, I spoke. "You're my sister and I love you. Of course I forgive you. I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't think I know how to be a mom, but Edward will be there helping me and hopefully you will be too. Will you help me?"

I don't think I have ever seen Rosalie's face light up as much as it was doing just then. It made me smile and I was only a little surprised when she hugged me tightly, but gently if that makes any sense. "Oh, Bella! I love you too and I want nothing more than to help you and be there for you. You are my sister and I'm sorry, again, for what I said."

"Don't apologize, Rose. Just be there." I said sternly. She nodded fiercely and hugged me again. She pulled me up and dragged me out of the door saying something about it being shopping time.

_Five hours later..._

"Ugh! I still don't understand why I need so many clothes in the first place. We practically bought the whole maternity mall, Alice. When I have them, I won't even have to wear them anymore. It is a waste of money!" I complained. I had seven bags in each one of my hands. To many clothes. Not to mention the fact that Both of the girls hands were filled and they too were my clothes. I don't even think our closet is big enough for this.

"Don't worry, Bella. Your closet will be big enough once we throw all of those old clothes in there away." Alice answered. If I didn't know any better, I would swear she read my mind.

"And Edward's clothes?" I inquired feeling quite smug for thinking of it.

"Oh silly, they'll just have to be put in the guest room closet until we expand your closet." Alice was practically bouncing with excitement. Rosalie just smiled. And I was really tired and not to mention, hungry.

"I'm hungry and I'm sleepy," I said. As we drove away from the mall.

"I know. I saw it silly. We are going to this nice restaurant close by that none of us noticed. And after you eat, we can go straight home and you can get as much sleep as you want while Rose and I put up your new clothes. Right, Rose?" If I didn't have vampire hearing, I wouldn't have been able to understand a word that came out of her mouth. Rosalie gave a nod of her head and continued to stare out of the passenger seat window.

I wondered how fast they would grow. I mean, I'm a vampire. Will they be forever frozen as babies? Would they grow first and then at some point become immortal? Would they live like normal human children? What if they didn't want to be changed if they aren't immortal? Oh god! What if the Volturi find out? What will happen if they think that I am having immortal children and they kill us all or worse? What if they take them from us to run test and experiments on? What would I do?

I didn't realize the frightened voices calling my name. I was immobile. The next thing I remember was utter blackness surrounding me and pulling me in.

**Sorry for the slow update! I really am. So what do you think? IS it good? Does it have potential? Does it intrigue you? **

**I'm not sure if I've asked this before, but does anyone want to be my Beta for this story. Not just a person that edits the work, but a person that gives input and ideas and possibly helps me write this story. Anyone interested? You don't have to be experienced or anything like that. We can do the DocX and add each other as connections and of course your name will be in every chapter saying how awesome you are for doing this. Even if you know a good beta, maybe you could give me their name and we can talk. :D Who wants to be my Beta? Feel free to PM me!**

**Reply reply reply! Review Review Review Review!**


End file.
